


Unfinished roadrat things

by Ikea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Foreplay, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea/pseuds/Ikea
Summary: I was looking through my notes on my phone the other day, and found three roadrat fics I never finished. Decided to post them here, mostly for myself. The first two are bottom 'Hog fics, the last one's pure angst.





	1. The slightly less short one

**Author's Note:**

> So these are really just little scenes I wanted to get out of my head, that I found worked better written than drawn. I never really planned to finish them, or add proper build-up to them. If I suddenly get the inspiration to, I might, but that's unlikely.
> 
> Please note: English isn't my first language, so if you notice any mistakes I'd appreciate it if you'd point them out to me, so I don't repeat them down the road. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bottom 'Hog fic I wrote in August last year, because of the lack of bottom 'Hog fics. I was (and am) ace as hell though, so I can't really say if it's good or not (and I didn't even get to the real sex haha). It's written from Roadhog's perspective, but I feel like the writing style's too close to my normal third person storytelling to really seem like him. Oh well.

I usually go along with whatever he comes up with - since he's my boss. And after a couple of years together, he's come up with a good amount of things I myself wouldn't even think of in the first place. Most of them, while certainly unique experiences, often end with me having to save his ass from either cops or his own bombs. But that's my job, so I don't object the next time he comes up with something equally stupid. Wouldn't feel right to get payed for nothing.

I guess I've softened, when it comes to the lil' rat. Didn't really mean to, intended to keep this relationship strictly professional, but after spending so much time together I guess it's inevitable. I try to keep him happy, hate to see him cry. Hate to hear him toss and turn in his sleep while whining unintelligible words, so I hold him close and he calms down. I'm not sure if he knows.

But this isn't like his previous ideas. Sure, he's had some indecent requests I haven't objected to - also something pretty inevitable given the circumstances, but those were me getting him off. I don't know what made him want to switch things around. But I'm getting paid, and if it makes him happy then I guess I don't mind much.

I agree and his face lights up, urging me to sit down on the bed. I do. At once he straddles me, hands around my neck. He kisses the mask everywhere and looks into my eyes through the dim glass. I look into his. He proceeds to fiddle with the metal clasps and loosens the worn leather. He uncovers my face and places the mask on the nightstand with rarely seen carefulness. His teeth immediately clash with mine and I open my mouth as both our tongues get a taste of the other's. It's not good, tastes like smoke and God knows how long it has been since either of us brushed our teeth. But it tastes like Jamie. I brush against one of his gold teeth and it's pleasantly cold. He strokes his thumb across the scar under my eye as he presses himself to my body and bites my lip. It feels good. I let out a small groan which makes him roll his hips against my stomach. We're both panting at this point. I reach down to get a hand in the back of his pants, but he quickly takes hold of my wrist and I stop myself. What's the matter? You wanna fuck or not? 'Rat pulls away from my lips and his mouth widens into one of his usual grins. He reminds me of what I agreed to, and I only grunt in response. I'm more frustrated than I thought I would be, letting him take all the control. Normally he'd beg for my fingers in his ass, and I'm more offended than warranted - which only irritates me more.

He interrupts my thoughts by shoving me down on the bed. The mattress bounces as my back hits the dirty sheets. I look up at 'Rat as he stands up. He unbuckles his belt and kicks off his pants ungraciously - almost tripping in the process. He's stark naked and covered in grime, but hell if my cock ain't hard looking at him. _Come back here, you fuck._ He straddles my chest while my head is pressed against a pillow at the headboard. He tells me how good I look, underneath him for once. I ignore him and place my hands on his hips, squeezing his ass and pulling his cock towards me. I don't look up at his face but hear a small gasp, and start to tease his flushed tip with my tongue. His breathing starts to pick up pace so I suck lightly. It's cute, all twitchy and pink. He whines as I take in more, twirling my tongue around the shaft and occasionally licking his slit. It's not hard to take it all, but I can't help but smile hearing his moaning and hitched breath. His thighs tremble as he thrusts into my mouth. I decide to try a little teeth, something I've time and time again told 'Rat to stop doing - but he's probably masochistic enough to enjoy it. As my teeth drag along the underside of his dick his low, drawn-out moan resonates in my throat and goes straight to my cock. He swears and says my name with a hoarse voice. I hum and he breathes heavily at the vibrations. He pulls out and my mouth feels strangely empty. He says something about how he'd cum if he didn't. _Ain't that the point of a blowjob?_

He leans over and opens the nightstand's drawer, taking out a small tube of lube and a condom. As he rips the packet open with his teeth and rolls it onto his dick I don't have very high expectations. He sure has, judging by the confident smile on his face - but his dick is just not that big in comparison. But I don't say anything and let him have this.

He coats his real fingers generously with lube and settles between my legs. I wrap them around his waist and slide down from the headboard. I gasp as he presses his index against my ass, the lube feeling colder than expected. His smile widens and I scowl. _Smug bastard._


	2. The short one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my hand at bottom 'Hog again. This time it only lasted a few sentences (no sex this time either), but I like the way they're written. Written in December last year.

It was........ nice. A change of pace, a change of roles. He hadn't thought about it before – but yes. It was nice, not to be the strong, scary one for once. And it made him hard, to see Jamison above him and in control. Really hard, in fact. As his breath became more and more laboured; slender, dirty fingers brushed lightly across his lips, and he tasted them. A taste so ugly, salty, sooty. A taste so gross, a taste so Jamison. A wonderful taste. Like the sugary icing on a wedding cake he licked them, until no dry skin remained. Excited giggles filled the space around the two, and they made his heart pound harder than it already did.


	3. The angsty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought I wanted to expand on. Might make a small comic based on this in the future. Written sometime last fall.

"No... No, no, no, no..." As soon as he saw the big red spot on his partner he stopped dead in his tracks. With his gait even more wobbly than usual he ran over to the man. 

"'Hog! Are you alright, mate? 'Hog?" He could hear faint breathing, amplified by the mask. Right. Of course. The mask. He searched the ground with his eyes and almost immediately spotted one of the yellow canisters. "Hang in there! Don't die on me yet!" He didn't actually know how to use them, but he had seen Roadhog do it enough times for him to at least try. He picked it up and attached it to one of the mask's ports. The gas filled up the inside of it.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..!" Roadhog took a sharp breath, and Junkrat's face lit up. But it wasn't followed by any kind of breathing at all. Junkrat panicked. What else was there to do? More gas could cause an overdose. He usually dealt with killing people, not saving them - so now he was at a complete loss. But then he remembered something so obvious he cursed himself for not remembering it sooner - CPR. But then again - the mask. He had never gotten a real explanation, but Roadhog had absolutely forbidden him to try and take it off of him. And he knew better than to go against the man. But he also knew better than to let his best friend die. He found the clasps and loosened them. Just as he was going to lift the mask off of Roadhog's face he realised that this would be the first time he'd see it. He immediately got a little more fidgety, but threw the mask over his shoulder decisively. Roadhog's face was grey with grime and covered in scars. His eyes were closed, but his mouth hung open. His breath would probably have smelled terribly, if it wasn't for all the gunpowder and sweat in the air already clogging up Junkrat's nostrils. He took a deep breath and gave mouth to mouth. Well, it was more like a bootleg version of it.  
After several minutes it began to sink in. It was too late, too shabby. He stopped and looked at the face he'd wanted to see for so long, stroked the side of it with his human hand. It was rough, and cold. He let his hand travel further down and stopped when it was right above Roadhog's heart. It didn't beat. Junkrat's face scrunched up and then the tears came, mixed with miserable, high pitched whines. Roadhog wasn't meant to die first. Roadhog wasn't the one blowing things up with no care for his own safety. Roadhog wasn't the one who charged into situations headfirst without thinking. Roadhog was the sensible one. He wasn't meant to die first.

"Ya were supposed to protect me, ya drongo! How did ya think you'd be able to like this?! We had a deal! Fifty-fifty!" Junkrat's eyes filled with more water with every word. But Roadhog didn't answer, didn't even give a grunt like he usually did. Tears started dripping down the young man's face and he clenched his teeth, inhaling sharply. "I'm supposed to be the irresponsible one here... Not you. Look at what you you've done, who's gonna keep me from blowin' myself up now? You're so...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't even really finish the last sentence on this one lol


End file.
